


Books are Easier then Monsters

by stephlux



Category: Gilmore Girls, RWBY
Genre: Eventual Relationships, F/F, Not Beta Read
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-15
Updated: 2020-09-15
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:34:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26479573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stephlux/pseuds/stephlux
Summary: Rory Gilmore was perfectly happy with her life. She was one year away from getting to attend Harvard, she had a perfect boyfriend and an all together perfect life. That is until she follows Paris through a portal hidden beneath Chilton and ends up in Remnant of all places! Now forced to enroll in Beacon or be arrested by the Atlassian Military Rory and Paris must embark on a journey from bookworm prep girl journalist to huntress in training so they have a chance of survival.





	Books are Easier then Monsters

**Author's Note:**

> The idea of Team RWBY but replace BY with Rory and Paris came to me during my most recent Gilmore Girls re-watch. I didn't see anything remotely like it so figured why not. Not sure how far I'll take this but I have ideas for at least a few more chapters

“Paris we shouldn’t be here.” Rory Gilmore begged as she followed Paris through the underground labyrinth they had discovered underneath Chilton.

“There’s a story here Rory I can feel it. And it’s going to be the last step in guaranteeing our admission into Harvard. Don’t you want to go to Harvard?” Paris jeered causing Rory to sigh. There really was no reasoning with her.

“Paris I don’t think we’ll get into Harvard for breaking and entering. If Chilton expels us for this…” Rory began but Paris just shook her head.

“I don’t think we will be. Call it a hunch but I’m pretty sure Headmaster Charleston knows just as little about this place as we do.” Paris insisted and Rory decided the best thing to do was just to follow her for now and hope they didn’t get caught.

“Fine let's get this over with.” Rory sighed in defeat.

“Great. Now how about we go through that door.” Paris suggested and Rory glanced up at the door Paris was referring to. Door didn’t seem to do it justice though. It was less a door and more a giant white arch-shaped void.

“Paris I don’t think that’s a good idea.” Rory began to argue again but Paris was already pulling her through the “door”. Going through confirmed Rory’s worst fears as a cold wave washed over her body urging her to turn back. Paris however dragged her through and now she was on the other side of what she was now convinced was better described as a portal then a door.

“Where are we?” Rory asked, taking in the unfamiliar new surroundings.

“I don’t know but maybe if we go a little farther…” Paris began to insist but Rory had had enough.

“No farther Paris! I’m getting creeped out. We should go back.” Rory begged but Paris wasn’t listening and instead heading through the empty underground corridor towards what looked like an elevator.

“Paris please-” Rory begged but Paris just continued to walk. Rory shook her head angrily. “Fine if you don’t want to go back I’ll go back on my own.”

Rory made her way back over to the portal but the second she touched it she heard a rumbling sound and had just enough time to jump back before the portal exploded into a burst of bright white light.

“Intruder alert. Intruder alert.” an overhead robotic voice chimed in from above.

“What did you do?” Paris screamed.

“I don’t know. I just tried to leave and -” Rory began to argue but before she could finish the thought the elevator door opened revealing a middle-aged man with silver hair wearing a dark green shirt with a black buttoned vest. Along with the shaded glasses the man’s sense of fashion somehow screamed we’re not in Kansas anymore. The man walked towards them using a cane causing Rory to panic even more.

“How did you get down here?” the man interrogated.

Rory tried to speak but the words wouldn’t come out right. “Um we, well you see-” 

The man looked at her and Paris with interest as his eyes seemed to slowly reach the location where the portal once stood.

“I see. Well that does complicate things then. Come with me please.” the man sighed.

“Come with you? Hey we’re the ones asking the questions here. Where is this place? Why is Chilton hiding such a place under the school.” Paris grilled but the man shook his head saying not now and directed them to follow him back up the elevator. Not sure what else to do Rory reluctantly followed him. Paris did as well though she seemed excited rather than reluctant.

“Don’t you see how perfect this is Rory? If we don’t win the Oppenheimer Award this year we’ll have been robbed for sure!” Paris almost squealed.

“Paris I think a stupid journalism award is the least of our concerns right now.” Rory whispered back angrily. She was furious at Paris right now and they didn’t speak the rest of the elevator ride which ended opening up into what reminded her somewhat of Headmaster Charleston's office though this office was much bigger and reflected the man’s unique style. The entire back of the office was covered with a window that Rory caught glimpses of scenery that looked utterly unfamiliar to her.

“Please sit.” the man smiled gesturing at two empty seats in front of his desk.

Part of Rory wanted nothing more than to run but somehow she didn’t think that would be an option. 

“I promise I have no ill will towards you.” the man reassured perhaps sensing Rory’s reluctance.

“So you came through the portal.” the man began and Rory wasn’t sure how she felt having her fears confirmed. Of course knowing that she had indeed walked through a portal was only the beginning. Where was she now seemed like a more pressing concern.

“Hey can you just state your name for the record. This is ending up in Franklin for sure. A portal right below Chilton? This is journalism gold.” Paris smiled tapping her pen to paper waiting for the man to respond.

“How rude of me. My name is Professor Ozpin. I am headmaster here at Beacon Academy. I’m afraid I’ve never heard of this Chilton before though I assume it must be our sister school.” Ozpin answered, still smiling.

“Sister school sir?” Rory asked intrigued.

“That’s what the Atlas scientists that were helping us investigate claimed at least. A portal connecting our school to another one in a parallel universe. We had considered sending an expedition team but we weren’t sure the portal was stable.

“Well it may have been but Rory here is known to be a klutz.” Paris sighed giving Rory a judging glare.

“I’m not a klutz! If it wasn’t for you I wouldn’t even be here. I just wanted to go home! Please send us home sir!” Rory said as she began to cry.

“If I could I would. Unfortunately we did not create that portal nor did we understand it well enough to recreate it. Even if we did it is not guaranteed we would be able to reconnect with your home universe. This will take time to fix I’m afraid.” Ozpin gave an apologizing smile but Rory didn’t care. She was beginning to have heart palpitations. This wasn’t how today was supposed to go. when Paris asked her to investigate the seedy underbelly of Chilton she thought she had meant drug sales at worst. Not a trip down the rabbit hole to Wonderland.

“Well then that gives us plenty of time to ask you all sorts of questions.” Paris smiled triumphantly.

“I suppose it does. Though right now I’m afraid you two must make a choice.” Ozpin said hurriedly.

“What choice? I’m the one asking questions around here.” Paris demanded.

“Of course. But I’m afraid that will not matter to the Atlassian military personnel on their way from Atlas as we speak. When they get here you will no doubt be arrested for the destruction of the portal.” Ozpin explained.

“It was an accident! How was I supposed to know that would happen! It worked fine when we came through before!” Rory cried hating herself for destroying the portal and hating Paris even more.

“I’m sure that’s true but I’m afraid my say right now doesn’t matter. We can however make it matter. I cannot defend two random civilians of unknown origin from General Ironwood but I can defend two students of Beacon Academy. And so now you must make a choice. Enroll in my school or get arrested by the Atlassian military.” Ozpin offered but Rory hated both of these choices.

“Couldn’t at least make it a red or blue pill kind of thing? This really isn’t a choice.” Rory complained.

“I suppose it's not but it's still one you two must make.” Ozpin said, still wearing that apologetic face. 

Rory looked at Paris who seemed much less perturbed by this situation then Rory did. She supposed that made sense. Paris didn’t really have much to go back too with her parents always being gone. She probably just considered this an extra long assignment for The Franklin. Rory however knew her mom would have a mental breakdown when she realized Rory was gone. She didn’t seem to have a choice though. Being arrested definitely woudln’t get her back home quickly.

“I’ll enroll at Beacon.” Rory agreed reluctantly.

“I will as well. I look forward to many of these conversations in the future.” Paris said excitedly.

“As do I.” Ozpin smiled.

“So … what now?” Rory asked unsure of what their next step was.

“Now I contact General Ironwood and tell him two of my students accidentally destabilized the portal while I was showing it to them. It is well within my authority to do so. As for you forgive me but neither of you look like you’ve seen much in the way of combat training.” Ozpin asked, causing Rory to choke back spit. Combat training? Rory couldn’t even play sports or participate in gym without embarrassing herself much less anything approaching combat!

“We practice fencing at school sir.” Paris offered but Rory knew Paris hadn’t seen any more combat training then she had.

“I see. Well luckily for you the new term doesn’t start for a month. Hopefully that will be enough time where you at least will survive until we can fix the portal.” Ozpin informed but Rory wanted to scream. 

“A month? I can’t be gone for a month! And what do you mean survive? Why wouldn’t we survive without combat training. Beacons not a military school is it?” Rory cried in a panicked voice.

“Relax Rory we were supposed to be in DC all summer remember? It’ll be fine.” Paris said, trying to calm Rory down.

“Fine? None of this is fine Paris! If you had just listened to me and not gone through the portal we wouldn’t be here!” Rory screamed.

“And if you hadn’t touched it maybe they’d have been able to stabilize it enough for us to go back. Just enjoy the assignment wherever it takes us.” Paris insisted but Rory was one step away from throttling her.

“As much as I appreciate your passion we need to figure out accommodations for you two. To answer your questions Beacon is a school that trains huntsmen and huntresses, a warrior class that protects everyone by fighting the Creatures of Grimm.” Ozpin explained in a clear attempt to end their loud banter.

“Creatures of Grimm? You mean like the fairy tales?” Rory asked curiosity temporarily washing away her fear.

“I beg your pardon?” Ozpin asked intrigued.

“Well in our … world the Brothers Grimm’s fairy tales are pretty famous. I just didn’t know if the two were related.” Rory clarified.

“We have our fair share of fairy tales but I’m afraid our Grimm are bloodthirsty monsters that feed on fear not fairy tales themselves.” Ozpin explained, causing Rory’s anxiety to return.

“Monsters? You want us to fight monsters?” Rory panicked. “We can’t fight monsters. We’re two girls trying to get into Harvard. We read books and write newspaper articles and run for student government, we're not soldiers!” Rory was about to fully break down.

“If you would like you can still choose the other option.” Ozpin offered.

“So basically we can be arrested and kept in some inter-dimensional prison or we can get mauled by bloodthirsty monsters. This really isn’t much of a choice is it?” Rory stated dryly.

“I’m afraid so. Though I wouldn’t get ahead of yourself. Being mauled may be premature. As a first year Beacon student you won’t be fighting the Grimm immediately. That gives you plenty of time to improve your skills and we may have even found a way to get you home before then.” Ozpin apologized.

“I sure hope so.” Rory muttered.

“So then you still would like to enroll?” Ozpin clarified and Rory and Paris both nodded their heads in agreement.

“Excellent. I will make sure to find a suitable teacher to help at least somewhat prepare you for what you’re getting into.” Ozpin assured her but it didn’t make Rory feel anymore comfortable.

“So are there dorms in Beacon? We don’t exactly have anywhere to stay.” Rory asked sheepishly.

“Yes though its off term so that won’t help you right now. I will arrange for a transport to take you to a hotel in the city. Enjoy the rest of today. Your training begins tomorrow.” Ozpin said, causing an ominous pit to grow tight in Rory’s stomach. She just hoped she could survive long enough to make it back to her mother in one piece.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope anyone who happens to read this has enjoyed it! The next chapter at least is on its way so make sure to leave feedback if there's anything you want to see in the future


End file.
